A Cats Story
by Demon-In-Me
Summary: [Cats] He smiled, his fangs glittering in the moonlight. No one could save them now. All the Jellicles were too far away. The kittens pressed themselves close together, letting their screams echo into the night. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Plato stared cautiously out from the pipe. No one in sight. Quietly, he tiptoed out into the middle of the junkyard. He looked around, ready to pounce if anyone dared to scare him. That backfired. Jemima landed playfully on his back, tackling him to the ground. Munkustrap rushed out, hearing their cries of alarm.

"What's going on?" he asked the two kittens. Jemima sat upright at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, Munkustrap. We were just playing." Munkustrap gave them a stern look.

The gray tabby cried out as Tumblebrutus, Etcetera and Pouncival joined the fray, taking him with them. Munkustrap wriggled free from the pile and shook his head disapprovingly. Looking to his retreating back, Etcetera replied in her shrilly voice, "Look out!"

Too late. Once again, he was brought down as, Jing, a black and white kitten, came crashing into him. She shook her head and stood up. A sheepish look appeared on her face when she saw who she ran into. She gave him a fake, innocent smile as he stood up and brushed himself off. Jemima tried to stifle a giggle. Tumblebrutus put a paw up to her mouth to keep her quiet. Munkustrap turned his attention to the group of kittens, who were still in a pile. They quickly hid their laughter and looked as innocent as they possibly could. No one took noticed as Jing looked over to the old car.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer gestured frantically for her to join them. She shook her head. Mouthing 'no,' she nodded her head towards Munkustrap. When he fixed his eyes upon her, she quickly sat still. Giving no sign of approval, he stalked off behind the rusty oven. Plato glared at Jing and whispered, "You're not going off with the mischief-makers again, are you?"

"Well, you don't think I'm just going to sit around here, do you?" she started to walk to where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were hiding.

Pouncival and Plato leaped up and blocked her way. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Tumblebrutus said from behind her. She turned to face him.

"I know exactly what happened last time and I don't really care." She began to walk around Pouncival, but he placed a paw upon her tail, stopping her from going any further.

"Do you remember what Munkustrap said about those two?" He said. He gave a sudden yelp of pain as Jing dug her claws into his paw. Releasing his paw, he lifted it and began to lick it with care.

"Jing, why don't you stay and play with us?" Etcetera asked, rolling onto her side.

"Play what? Safe games that don't have any adventure?" She walked over to where Mungo and Rumple were waiting. "No way. See you losers later." And with that, she disappeared out of the junkyard.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Mungojerrie led the way as they left the junkyard. Rumpleteazer and Jing followed behind, deeply in conversation. Every once in a while they would let out a giggle or a gasp. Finally after about ten minutes of this, Mungo turned to face them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, setting his loot bag down.

They didn't say anything. They just stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "You're right, Rumple!" Jing wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "He is such a clown!"

They stopped laughing, when a low, cruel chuckle erupted in the alley. Mungojerrie crouched over them.

"Macavity!" Rumpleteazer whispered, clutching her loot bag to her chest.

"Who?" Jing asked, her tone confused. Mungo and Rumple both looked to her, surprised that she didn't know who the Hidden Paw was.

"He's the baddest cat in the whole town!" Mungo said, keeping his voice low.

"Maybe even the world..." Rumple added.

They all cringed as another spine-tingling cackle echoed in the alley. Rumple, without warning, let out a piercing screech and darted off, Mungo following close behind. Jing didn't have time to figure out which way they went to follow. She carefully and quietly crept out of the alley and into the open streets. She heaved a sigh and relaxed her tense muscles. Her relief didn't last long, though. The evil laugh was heard once more and Jing, for the first time, laid eyes on the most feared cat in town.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpleteazer skidded into the junkyard, crashing into Demeter and Bombalurina. Mungojerrie came around the corner and kept on running as he entered after Rumple. Swerving around them, he slid into the pipe and out of sight. Rumple stared after him and shook her head.

"What's wrong, Rumple?" Bomby ask, brushing herself off.

"Macavity...got......Jing...." she said between breaths.

"Take a deep breath and say it again." Demeter replied, placing a paw on Rumple's back. She took a few deep breaths, as she was told.

Finally getting her voice under control she explained. "Mungo, Me and Jing went loot gathering," Demeter scowled at this, but she knew that she was being honest. "We were just about to come back, when we heard someone laughing—"

"Macavity..." Demeter interrupted.

"—yes...Me and Mungo ran away when we saw him coming, but Jing didn't follow...he has her..." Rumple didn't wait for a reply, she sprinted off after Mungo and, she too, disappeared through the pipe.

Demeter and Bomby didn't hesitate to find Munkustrap. They found him lying in the old oven, cleaning himself. They explained the situation and he told them to go get Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Skimbleshanks. They all gathered together to figure out a way to get Jing back.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing crouch down, staring fiercely at the orange and red cat. He chuckled at her small form. She hissed and launched herself for his face. Her claws dug into his cheek, taking him by surprise. He swiped at her, sending her sprawling. She stood up, regaining her balance and leapt again. This time she wasn't so lucky. Macavity caught her with his paw in midair. She fell to the ground, her side bleeding. She stood up once more. Macavity was impressed with her determination to bring him down._ 'She must not know who I am_.' he thought.

She jumped at him again. In an instant, she found herself pinned under his massive paw, his claws ready to pierce her stomach if she tried anything. She struggled against him.

"No need to try and get away, young kitten." He said. His voice sent chills down her spine.

Jing stopped struggling. She knew it was useless. He relaxed his grip, but didn't release her. "Would you let me go?" she asked, her voice as hard as his. He chuckled again.

"I can't do that. You might go for your dear, Jellicle tribe." An evil smile appeared on his face.

"Why would I do that?" she replied. "I'm no Jellicle!" And with that, she sunk her teeth as hard as she could into his unguarded paw.

He didn't cry out in pain, but he did release her. She scrambled to her feet and pounced at him when he wasn't ready. She dug her claws into his shoulder and held on. He whipped around, making her lose her grip. She landed on the ground in a heap, unable to get up. He stalked over to her. She could see that his cheek was bleeding, but only a little bit.

"You're tough, little one. You could be of use to me." He laughed as darkness swept over her.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Back in the junkyard, Munkustrap addressed the Jellicles. "Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Demeter, Bombalurina. You have been told to come here on account we have lost a kitten to Macavity."

"Which one?" Skimble asked. Munku turned to him, a serious look upon his face.

"Jing." He turned his attention to the rest of the group. "I know she is not yet a Jellicle, but don't dismay yet. She has a strong will and I trust she'll use it for the right thing."

"What if we can't get to her in time?" Alonzo exclaimed. The rest agreed.

"We just have to hope we do."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she saw that she was in what looked to be an old warehouse. She slowly sat up, shaking her head. Her vision became accustomed to the darkness as Macavity walked up to her. Right away she notice tufts of fur were missing from his shoulder and paw.

"Where am I?" she asked. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears.

"You're in my lair." He took a glance around. The lights flashed on and Jing closed her eyes till they adjusted to the blinding light. "You will get used to it soon enough."

"Why am I here?" her questions were irritating him, she could tell.

He turned and leapt onto a crate. "Follow me." He didn't bother to answer the question.

She followed him as he jumped from the crate and through a small hole in the wall. He continued down the dark corridor, looking back every once in a while to make sure she was still there. She listened as they approached a large room. Shouts and jeering could be heard beyond the door. Macavity pushed the door open and shoved her in ahead of him. The jeering stopped when the Napoleon of Crime entered. Jing could see that a fight had been issuing before they came in. Three cats were in a ring. Two of them pinning the other. Macavity said nothing, just gestured for them to carry on.

He led Jing to one of the cats who was cheering on the fight. He was about as big as Macavity, but his fur was all brown, except for a white patch across his left eye. Bits of fur were missing and his right ear was torn to shreds. The tattered cat looked down at her. He didn't smile nor chuckle, but kept a stern expression on his face. Macavity introduced him as Kaine.

"Be careful of this one. She's a devil." Kaine chuckled at this.

"I can see what she did to you." He scratched his good ear. "That's the best a kitten's gotten you, isn't it?"

"Yes." He scowled at the thought. "I'd suggest you start immediately."

"Yes, sir." Macavity left Jing with Kaine. He turned back to her. "Come on. You heard him. Let's get a move on it."

He led her out of the crowd and down through the dark hall to a smaller room. It was occupied by two other cats. By there size, Jing guessed them to be kittens. Kaine shooed them out with a thrust of his paw. They hissed at him and scampered off. He walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room and lit a candle. He came back and shut the door behind her, making the room completely dark, except for the light from the small flame.

"First lesson: stealth." He whispered, flicking a switch. It didn't seem to do anything, until he placed a heavy paw on the tile. An alarm went off in the room. He pressed a button and the buzzing stopped. "You have to move as fast as the wings of a hummingbird, but keep your steps as light as a feather. Watch."

He crept quickly and softly across the floor to the other side, snatching up a rubber mouse and brought it back, dropping it in front of her. "You try. Body low, paws light, but swift, and...now!"

She got about halfway across the floor and lost her footing. The alarm went off and she scrambled back to his side, looking ashamed. He patted her head. "Try again." He pushed the reset button and she went off.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	3. Chapter 3

The Jellicles were getting worried. They did not know where to start. They knew that Macavity moved his lair every few weeks. The kittens mourned for their friend and the elders hung their heads in shame for not watching her carefully. Mungo and Rumple put all the blame on them, but Munku denied it. It was he who had not suspected anything, but the kittens put the blame on themselves. They were the last ones to see her, except Mistoffelees, Electra and Victoria.

"What will we do?" Electra said, a tone of despair in her voice.

"Me and Rumple could go and look in the alley where we were when she disappeared. Then, we could retrace our steps and maybe she might be at one of the places we......um...robbed?" Mungo said, unsure how to say what they did without getting himself into more trouble.

None of the others took notice to the way he put it. Demeter stood. "I'm coming with you. We don't need you two to get in anymore trouble."

Munku rose. "Demeter...you know what he is capable of—"

"Do you want to get Jing back or not?" She looked fiercely into his eyes. He backed down. "Come on." She leapt lightly from the tire and ran through the pipe, Mungo and Rumple following close behind.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

It took Jing eight tries to pass the stealth test. Each time she failed, instead of the nice pat she got the first time, she got a hard cuff on the back of her head.

After the lesson, she was led to her chambers. The door was shut behind her and a guard placed at the door. She was told to stay in there. Macavity would be visiting her shortly.

She sat beneath the barred window and looked to the sunset. She longed for home and the Jellicles. Even though she was not yet one of them, she could become one if she attended the ball, but for two years, she refused to join in. she didn't want to be a part of any tribe or group. She wanted to feel free; free to do whatever she cared.

Her thoughts were taken from the junkyard as Macavity entered the room. He carried a small handkerchief, which Jing figured out as he set it down that he brought her some food. She turned her back to the orange and red tabby. He ignored her insolence and placed the cloth by her side.

Walking to the door, he said, "I'll expect to see better training sessions tomorrow, young kitten." He opened the door. "Beware my wrath, kitten. You will not want it set upon you." He shut the door with a click.

Jing flung the food away with a quick swipe of her paw. Curling herself into a ball, she soon fell fast asleep.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

"Are you sure this is where you left her?" Demeter asked as they entered the alley.

"We're sure." Rumple answered, looking around cautiously.

"We don't forget a place." Mungo replied sniffing around the area. Demeter scoffed. _'I doubt that.'_ She thought, looking into a trashcan.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ The laugh echoed in Demeter's ears. "Macavity!" she darted behind the trashcan. Mungo stayed where he was, Rumple beneath him. They looked around, not spotting any sign of the fiend. Mungo relaxed. Taking Rumple's paw they walked over to Demeter and led her out of the alley.

Once out in the open streets, they sat against the fence. Demeter had had one too many bad experiences with Macavity and she wouldn't like to encounter him again. She heaved a sigh and stood. Mungo and Rumple looked after her as she started to walk down the dark, noisy streets.

"Dem...?" Mungo replied, but she was around the corner and out of sight. They looked at each other and hurried after her, calling her name.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing woke sore and stiff. Stretching, she peered out the door. The guard was fast asleep. His snores echoed softly through the hall. Jing prodded him with a careful paw. He didn't stir. Taking risky matters, she dug her claws into his thigh. Nothing. Releasing him, she jumped lightly over him and cautiously trotted down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going, young kitten?" a deep voice said behind her. She glanced behind her to see Macavity with Kaine. He shook his head in disapproval. "Naughty, naughty. We shouldn't run off like that."

He jumped at her. She swerved just in time to dodge his claws. Running around the corner, she leapt down a flight of stairs, tumbling to the bottom. She shook herself off and quickly started running again. She was just about to the door when Kaine blocked her way, making her turn sharply away. Stopping for only a second to look for an escape, Macavity landed in front of her. She gazed up to him, panting heavily. She looked around, spotting a small hole on the outside wall, just big enough for her to fit through. Macavity took a swipe at her. She jumped. His paw missed her and she darted off through the hole and down the alley to safety.

"Follow her and bring her back, unharmed!" Macavity roared. "I'll take care of that personally." He muttered under his breath.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

"Demeter!" Rumple said when she finally caught up to the black and yellow tabby.

"What's up? You just ran off." Mungo replied, coming up behind the two.

"I had to think." She shook her head in dismay. "Can I just be alone for awhile?"

"Sure...I guess." Mungo stopped, letting her continue on by herself.

"Yeah, What ever you say, Dem." Rumple sat beside Mungo. They looked to each other and shrugged.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing came skidding to a halt. She had run for what seemed like hours. She looked around. She didn't know this part of town. She had to find the junkyard. Barely even a minute after she lost sight of him, Kaine came running around the corner. He saw her immediately, chasing after her with great speed.

Without really thinking, she darted out into the street, nearly getting run over by a passing car. It screeched to a stop and the driver got out, yelling at her. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, dodging through the crowds. That was enough of a distraction to get a good distance between her and her pursuer.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer watched as the golden tabby disappeared around the corner and out of sight. They both sighed and turned back to find Jing. In the distance a loud screech erupted. They looked to each other and without words, darted through an alley to the source.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing had never run this fast in her life. Kaine had gained ground and was on her heels. She sprinted along the alley, stopping dead at a fence that blocked her way. Kaine appeared at the mouth of the alley, a cruel smile on his face. He slowly approached her. She cowered below his bear-like body as he stood over her. She waited for the blow to fall upon her weakened state. But it never came.

A cry called out and Kaine was sent sprawling. Demeter stood in front of the black and white kitten, panting heavily. She scooped up the tiny kitten in her arms and squeezed through a small gap in the fence, hurrying off to the junkyard.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	4. Chapter 4

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer watched as the yellow tabby disappeared through the fence. They raced after her and arrived at the junkyard in no time.

Demeter didn't bother telling the other cats that she got Jing back. She carried the small kitten over to her box, tucking her under the blankets. She was just happy to have her daughter back. Jing opened her eyes, not to see the warehouse, but the kind eyes of Demeter. She groaned, sitting up.

"Lie down, Jing." Demeter pushed her gently back into the box. "You need to rest, while I get Jenny to clean you up. Stay here." She hurried off to find the Gumby cat. With a flick of her tail, she was gone.

Once she was out of sight, Mungojerrie crept up to the box, followed by a very shaky Rumpleteazer. "Psst!" Mungo whispered. "Psst! Jing?"

The kitten turned her eyes to the cats. Her face brightened up when she saw who it was. "Oh, Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer! Am I ever glad to see you!" the kitten meowed.

"Shh! Not so loud. We're not supposed to be here." Mungo said, looking around for any sign of Demeter or Jennyanydots. "We just wanted to say sorry for ditching you."

"It's okay." She replied, placing her paws on the side of the box.

"Are you hurt?" Rumple asked, her whiskers twitching.

"I'm a little sore, but not much damage has been done to this kitten." She said proudly. "Uh-oh. You guys better get out of here. Munkustrap's coming this way."

They didn't need telling twice. They darted off just as Munkustrap approached the box.

"Dem—?" he cut off. His eyes swelled up with tears, a smile on his face. "Jing! Where did you come from?"

He wrapped his arms around the kitten's neck. She gasped for air. He let her go and looked to her. "How-How did you get here?"

"Demeter rescued me." She told him the whole story of how she was captured and how she escaped. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here, though. Demeter wanted Jenny to clean me up first."

"What do y—" Then he noticed the gash on her side. "Oh, dear. I can see what she means."

"Munkustrap? Are you disturbing my patient?" Jenny replied, coming up behind him. Demeter smiled and shook her head.

"What? No. I was looking for Demeter. I thought I saw her here." He stammered.

"Yes?" she said, approaching him.

"I just wanted to see if you were back. That's all. And I see that you have brought her—" he pointed to Jing. "—back with you. I guess I'll be off."

"You go with him, dearie." Jenny said, ushering the two out the door. "I need to work in private."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

"_What?!"_ Macavity roared. "You were defeated by one, measly JELLICLE!"

"She took me by surprise, sir." Kaine said, bowing his head.

"_SHE?!"_ He struck Kaine across the face, opening his cheek to the bone. He didn't cry out or try to stop the bleeding, but instead, left it alone, blood dripping to the floor. "Oh, this is low standards, Kaine."

Kaine lifted his eyes, a sense of pride, anger and determination in their yellow glow. "I can get her, just let me try."

"And what? Get defeated by another Jellicle? No. I'll just have to get her back myself." He turned to leave.

"Sir, she's with the Jellicles now. They'll be on heavy guard."

"Do you doubt me? Do you think that I won't get her?" Kaine shook his head. "Good. I'll make those Jellicles cringe beneath my claw. Their fear of me is dissolving. I must act quickly. Tomorrow night is the Jellicle Ball. No doubt now the kitten will want to join in. I have a plan, though, to sway her will."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing had to be on guard the next day. Everywhere she went, she was surrounded by the kittens and maybe Alonzo or Skimbleshanks would come with to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

Jing slept on the old car, the sun beating on her unguarded stomach. Alonzo was curled next to her, his arm over her. She enjoyed the company she got, especially from Alonzo. Demeter had given birth to Jing when she was with Alonzo, but now she was mated to Munkustrap and Alonzo to Cassandra. Jing's fur proudly showed the markings of Alonzo, but she was spirited like her mother.

Nudging closer to her father, Jing inhaled the sweet smell of tuna. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up to the tom. "Have you been to the fish market, Dad?" she asked, teasingly.

He smiled and gave a little chuckle. She pressed her face into his chest and dozed off in the warm sun. Carefully, Alonzo picked up the kitten and climbed down from the car. He held her in his arms as he walked over to where Demeter and Munkustrap were resting. He sighed, setting her down next to her mother. Demeter hugged the kitten closer. Smiling, he stalked off through the pipe.

A shadowed tom slipped unnoticed into the junkyard, a cruel smile appearing on his face. Silently, he climbed onto the old car and up between a broken radio and a bike tire. There the tom waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen on the junkyard. Excitement was everywhere you went. The kittens danced excitedly around, while the adults prepared everything. Tonight was Jing's night to be accepted. She sat with Cassandra, watching as she got ready. Even though Cassandra wasn't her mother, she felt close to her. It was the same way with Munkustrap, only a little more awkward, since he was second-in-command.

"Come here, Jing." Cassandra cooed, walking up to the kitten. "You really should fluff up your fur here," She ruffled the fur on her chest to make it seem more appealing, "There. Now the toms will be drooling all over you."

Jing laugh. "Them? Drooling? I highly doubt that, Cassandra."

Cassandra turned back to the broken mirror. "Well, we'll see who's right or wrong. Now run along. Go and find your father. I need to talk to him."

Jing did as she was told. It didn't take very long to find him. All you really had to do was find the tuna smell. She found him lounging on the tire, his fur turned in all directions. Jing silently giggled at the sight and jumped up onto him, making him fall off the tire with a soft thud.

"W-what?" he said sleepily.

"Cassandra needs to talk to you." Jing said, leaping down after him. "She's over by the kittens."

Alonzo groaned and walked over to where she was. Jing smiled at the pair and bounded over to the group of kittens. They were talking excitedly, Etcetera was so excited that she stuttered and she was even more bouncy than usual.

"I'm going to mate with Victoria." Jing heard Plato whisper to Tumblebrutus.

"You mated with her last year. You can't do it again." Tumble replied, keeping his voice low as Jing approached. "It's Jing's turned to be mated."

Jing ignored there sideway stares and sat next to Jemima. "Hey!" she said to the group. There were scattered replies. They continued to talk about what they were going to do at the ball, leaving Jing out of their conversations. Sighing, she stood and turned to leave.

"Who do you think will dance with you, Jing?" Mistoffelees asked, seeing that she was leaving.

She turned back. "Oh, I don't know. Barely anyone here wants to, because I'm such a hassle. That's what everyone says at least."

"You're not a hassle. I think you'd make a good mate to whoever chooses you." He replied, lifting her spirits a little. "After all, we are all friends, right?"

"Right." She answered. "I better go get ready." She walked off, her heart sinking with each step.

'_What if Mistoffelees is wrong? What if no one wants to be with me?'_ Jing thought as she came upon the Rum Tum Tugger. He was preening his mane with a comb. He saw Jing and quickly tucked away the comb. He had always said that he disliked human tools. Jing acted like she never saw the comb and walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Tugger?" she asked meekly. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course." He replied, looking down to the kitten. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe nobody would want to mate with me tonight at the Jellicle Ball." She stared down at her paws.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, placing a caring paw on her shoulder. "If I was a little younger, I'd love to mate with such a spirited kitten like you."

"Yeah, right. If you were younger, you would mate with Jemima or Etcetera—"

"Etcetera? I would never mate with someone _that_ energetic." Jing forced a laugh.

"I guess you're right. I just don't think there is a cat out there for me." Her eyes began to water. She hid her face as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "Maybe I'll just stay single, like you."

"Now don't think that!" Tugger exclaimed. "There may not be one here, but there's always a mate out there for everyone. Now me, for instance, Bombalurina is the one, but I don't want to be mated, then I would lose my fan club." He indicated to the rest of the kittens. The females have always been his fan club. Jing not really being one of them.

"Even though that didn't really help me, thanks." She wiped her tears away. "I better get going."

"See you 'round." Jing looked back to the tom once she was out of his sight.

Leaping onto the old car, she rolled onto her back and lazed in the moonlight. Night was so peaceful.

"Jing?" It was Mistoffelees. "Old Deuteronomy will be arriving soon. We better get ready."

He jumped up next to her. "I don't know, Misto. Do you think I'll actually get a mate?" she turned her green eyes to him.

"Trust me. You will." They jumped down from the car and hurried to the tire, where everyone was waiting.

Munkustrap, as usual, started the ball with song, telling about Old Deuteronomy. Jing listen intently, waiting for when Mistoffelees would lead the old cat into the junkyard.

The ball went on as Jing had always seen, this time she was apart of it. Finally, the time came for the mating dance, the kittens stood in the center, each tom choosing their mate. Plato with Victoria, Tumblebrutus with Jemima, Pouncival with Etcetera, and Admetus with Electra. No tom had chosen her. She stood there, her heart broken, tears streaming down her cheeks. The cats watched as she danced her solo, her fur shining into the moonlight.

Mistoffelees crawled out from the pipe, coming up behind her. She didn't notice him, until he lifted her gracefully into the air. She felt like she could fly. He set her down and they finished the dance together.

The ball ended with a flash of lights. They all gathered around Deuteronomy, who smiled. He soon, would be choosing a cat the go up to the Heaviside Layer.

The lights flicked off and Macavity's evil laugh echoed throughout the junkyard. All the Jellicles scattered. Mistoffelees led Jing into the pipe. They watched as Macavity jumped down from behind the broken radio and Munkustrap fought the feared cat. He was thrown aside by Macavity. All of the cats went into the fight, each one getting tossed aside like rags. Macavity flung Alonzo out of the way and grabbed a very terrified Demeter. He held her in front of him, his claws out and ready to slit her throat.

"Let her go Macavity!" Bombalurina shouted.

"Not until I get what I want." He hissed, tightening his grip on Demeter.

"We have nothing you want!" Plato replied, hovering over Victoria.

"Yes, you do. The kitten." He dug his claws into Demeter's shoulder, making her fall to her knees, gasping in pain—

"Run Jing!" Demeter cried out.

Macavity saw Jing crawl out of the pipe, Mistoffelees following protectively behind.

"No." She stood. "You can have me."

Macavity smiled. Shoving Demeter out of the way, he grabbed Jing around the waist and flung her over his shoulder. She didn't say anything or lash out. She just watched sadly as the Junkyard disappeared behind them.

Once they were deep into Macavity's part of town, he dropped her to the ground. He looked to her sternly and leapt onto a fire escape. She stood and followed him as he continued on towards his lair. She knew that the rest of her life would be lived in a Hell on Earth.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

End of Part One

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but as authors go, the stories get harder to write. Thank you for be so patient. I bet your head was about to explode with anticipation. _Liar._ What? _I said you're a liar. I'll bet these people just want to laugh at your horrible work. I'll bet their laughing their heads off right now._ Ignore him. He's just an alter ego I made up to keep me company. _I'm not an 'alter ego,' I'm a highly intelligent Renaissance Thief. I steal from the rich and cripple the poor._ Okay, that's enough. Just enjoy the beginning of part 2 of 'A Cats Story.'

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

_Three Years Later..._

Jing sat on the roof, letting herself be bathed in the moonlight. She inhaled the peaceful night air. Sighing, she rolled onto her back. The nights had seemed endless and the days too short. When ever she had time to herself, it was day. Her nights were spent working for Macavity, and her eyes showed it. They were never as wide as they used to be when she was a kitten. She spent most of her alone time catching up on sleep. The silence was broken when Macavity's voice echoed through the building.

"JING!" he roared. Sighing again, she stood and crawled into an open vent.

Once inside, she leapt to the floor and continued to walk down the dusty halls to where the orange and red cat stood. His face was contorted with fury. His anger faded slightly when she appeared, taking a seat in front of him; she didn't smile or say she was sorry, she just sat there, a look of disgust on her face. Although she had work for him for almost three years, she still had utmost revulsion towards Macavity.

He started to circle her like a hawk. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"I-I was..." She didn't want to tell him the truth, because then she'd be watched. "I was just getting some fresh air."

He stopped in front of her and stared deep into her green eyes. "You're lying." He said at last. "You will be accompanied by Kaine wherever you go—"

"But—"

"—and you are not to be wandering around without him or me. Got it?" She didn't answer. He backhanded her across the face, sending her into the wall. She didn't look guilty or panic-stricken, instead, she launched herself at the orange cat, pinning him to the opposite wall.

He smiled at her menacingly and with ease, kicked her away. He didn't wait for her to stand. He clawed her shoulder open, laughing at her pained look. She let the blood drip to the floor as she stood, turning her eyes to him in anger. She crouched down and started to circle him. He kept his eyes on her, his muscles tensed and ready for an attack. She clawed low, only to have her paw pinned beneath his talon-like claws. With his other paw, he struck her full across the face, cutting her cheek open with the force.

She gasped at the sudden pain. Getting control of her rage, she took her free paw and dug her claws into his leg, tearing the skin. He hissed and released her, backhanding her again. She staggered back and giving him a quick glance, she took off at a run down the hall.

He groaned in fury. "KAINE!"

The brown tabby sprinted down the hall. "Yes, sir?" he panted.

"Bring her back!" Kaine turned on his heel and dashed down the back steps and out of sight.

Macavity let out an irritated sigh. "This is the third time this week! I must get control of that queen." He began to pace. "She still has in her mind that she'll be able to get back to those Jellicles. And that black tom of hers is the one I need to be able to break her spirit."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry it took me so long to get this up. Our basement got about an inch of rain and we had to unhook the computer. That's why I couldn't get anything up. Well, here is another part.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing skidded down the street, turning down a dark alley. Stopping to catch her breath, she pressed herself against the fence. She heaved a sigh and fell. She had lost a lot of blood. Her head pounded, and her vision became fuzzy. Her eyes closed and her world went dark.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing opened her eyes, rubbing her temples. She looked around her to see a small boy laying eye-level with her, his eyes closed in slumber. Carefully, jumping over him from her makeshift bed, she began to explore this new area.

It seemed that the boy's family wasn't very rich. Scattered all over the floor were various wrappers, newspapers, and a ton of other things you would find in a dumpster. Jing continued to wander around, her neon eyes glowing in the dim light.

Entering a small kitchen, Jing came upon another human. This time it was a woman. Her short, brown hair bounced around her face as she worked over the stove. She looked down to the black and white queen and smiled. Her face showed the kindness Jing had long forgotten. Macavity had seen to it that she forgot it completely. But now, her mind began to remember the love she once felt.

"_Jing!" Demeter called. "Where could that kitten be?"_

_Jing let out a war cry and landed on her mother's back. Demeter gasped and froze. Jing clambered down and tumbled in front of the yellow tabby. She giggled at the sight of her mother and scampered of a few steps and turned back._

"_Mom?" she asked, cautiously approaching her mother. _

_She was just about to touch her when Demeter grabbed the small kitten and began to tickle her. Jing squealed with laughter, struggling to get away. Finally the queen stop and the two lay side by side as the sun faded into the west._

A tear streamed down Jing's cheek as the happy memory filled her mind. Quietly, she darted out of the room and back to where the boy lay. She nestled her way under his arm and wept. The boy opened his eyes and sat up, lifting the tabby into his lap. He stroked her recently-brushed-fur and talked to her.

"You're such a pretty kitty." His voice was soft. "Mom said we could keep you until you got better. You look better." He held her up to look at her.

Placing her back into his lap, he let out a sharp gasp and grabbed his chest. Jing was pushed from his legs. She stood beside him, looking worried. He continued to cough and wheeze. His mother rushed in and scooped her son into her arms. She looked panic-stricken. Her face went pale and sweat began to appear on her face. She hurried out of the room, Jing following close behind. She had just met this human and........she was afraid she might lose him.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

I know it was short, but I needed to stop.

Please Review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Gummibean!" A tuxedoed tom called. "Gummibean, come here! Your mother needs you!"

A small gold, orange and white calico sprinted out from the pipe. She was only a kitten, about fourteen or fifteen months old. The kitten skidded to a halt as she approached the black cat.

"Awww, Dad." She whined as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Coffee was just about to show me something really cool."

"Well, it'll just have to wait." He mumbled through his teeth. "Your mother needed to talk to you." He set her down as they approached the old oven. A white queen was sprawled out in the sun atop the oven, her silky fur shining in the light.

"Victoria, I think I found what you were _looking_ for." Misto called up to his mate. "She was off with that misfit, Coffee."

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's son?" Victoria asked, climbing down from the oven.

"The one and only."

"He's not a misfit!" Gummi yelled. "He's my friend!"

Victoria looked down to her daughter. "I know, honey. What your father means is—"

"I know what he meant!" she shouted. "Just because he might steal or lie doesn't mean he can't be my friend!"

"Honey—"

"No, mom! If you and daddy can't approve of my friends, then maybe I shouldn't be your daughter!" She cried, taking off through the pipe. Victoria made to go after her, but Misto grabbed her shoulders.

"Just let her go." He whispered. "She needs to be alone."

"Oh, Misto. I can understand her, but I'll never be able to understand you." She climbed into the blankets within the oven.

"What do you mean?" he crawled in next to her.

"Why did you come to me after Jing was taken? Why didn't you keep searching?" she turned her tear-stained face to her mate.

"I couldn't—" he began.

"Couldn't what? Couldn't go out and fight for the one you love? Oh, Mistoffelees, I don't think you understand what love is anymore." She stifled a sob. "I remember the way you smiled at her when she was near. I remember the way you felt. You loved her. I don't think what we have here is as good enough as what you lost—"

"—Victoria—"

"—No, Mistoffelees! I can't be with you knowing you didn't care to look for your true love. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about you, Misto. I.....I don't love you."

Mistoffelees backed sadly out of the oven. His blue eyes shining with tears. He left the white queen, her sobs echoing in his ears. He leaped onto the old car, thinking about what she had said. Then, he remembered Gummibean. Quickly, he jumped from the car and darted out through the pipe to find his daughter.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

This one was even shorter than the last, but this is all I wanted in the chapter. Mistoffelees will be in the story still, don't worry. And you will be seeing a few of the other Jellicles as well! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Jing laid by the boy's bedside for the next few hours. He had stopped coughing, but she wasn't sure he was better. Her head rested on her paws, her eyes slightly open, watching as his mother bustled around the house. Every once in a while, the woman would come in and rest her hand on the boy's chest or place a fresh cloth on his head.

Jing turned her face to the window, her eyes becoming wide when she saw what was perched on the ledge. A large black and silver tabby stared back at her, a small smile on his face.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Gummibean began to grow weary from running. Her paws ache and her stomach growled. She groaned, leaning against a fence.

"Ooohhh.....why did I leave so close to dinner?" she asked herself, looking around. The streets weren't familiar to her. She turned around, just to come face-to-face with Coffee. She gasped. "What are you doing out here?"

He sat next to her. "Oh, just roaming around. What are you doing here?"

She turned to the orange and brown calico. "I-I ran out on my dad again. He doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I've heard him and my mom talking a lot lately about someone named Jing. Saying something about how she got taken when she was with your parents, and then my mom starts to cry and....that's all I know."

Coffee scratched his head. "Hmm...Hmm.....I think I know what's wrong with your dad."

"What?" Gummibean asked, placing her paws on Coffee's arm.

"I think your dad might have been mates with this cat—"

"That's ridiculous. He would have told me. He tells me everything." She laughed. "Or at least, I think he does."

"Well, anything's possible. My parents don't talk to me at all. They're usually out loot gathering or something. I barely ever get to see them." He stood, pulling Gummibean to her feet. "Maybe you should go talk to your dad. If what I think is true, then maybe he won't think of me as badly."

"Maybe...."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Mistoffelees ran down the street, skidding to a halt at the corner. He knew this place. The darken streets had haunted his dream for years. This was where Jing had disappeared the first time. His fur stood on end as he walked into the shadowed alley.

Hisses and howls echoed in Misto's ears as he continued to walk along the path. He could tell that Jing had been here once or twice. Her scent lingered in the air. It was old, almost undetectable to any cat or dog, but not to a magical feline.

Mistoffelees had barely made it halfway, when a large orange and red tabby landed in front of him.

"Macavity...." Mistoffelees hissed. Macavity just smiled. Misto began to back away, but another cat jumped down, blocking his path. Kaine crouched down, his ears pressed back and his fangs bared. There was no escape for the beloved Jellicle.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing stood up and jumped onto the windowsill, her heart pounding with joy. She placed a paw on the glass, tears streaming down her cheeks. Someone had found her.

Suddenly, Jing felt herself being lifted. The woman's kind eyes looked into hers. She understood. The woman walked to the door and opened it.

She set the black and white queen down. "Be sure and come to visit us. I'm sure Peter would love to have you here." Jing looked up to her with concerned eyes. The woman smiled and laughed. "He'll be fine, don't worry. You run along to your friend."

Jing smiled and turned from the woman, running to where the silver tabby waited. She ran into his arms, her tears soaking his warm fur.

"Oh, Munkustrap....." Jing cried. "I thought I'd never see any of the Jellicles again...."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here." He held her tight, letting her sob into his chest. "I won't let anyone take you again." He let her go and placed a paw on her shoulders. "Come on. We better get back."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Coffee led Gummibean back into the junkyard. They separated, Coffee to the old car, Gummi to the oven. Gummibean peeked in, finding her mother fast asleep. Carefully she made her way next to her and laid down beside her. Victoria opened her eyes slightly to see her kitten found her way home safely. She closed her eyes once more, hugging her daughter closer.

Coffee looked to the oven with grief and turned back to the car, squeezing through a small opening under it. He nestled himself in a small pile of blankets that were there, letting his own tears drift down his cheeks. He wished his parents could care for him like that.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

No sooner had the Junkyard all gone to bed, when Munkustrap and Jing crept in. Munkustrap opened his mouth wide to shout, but Jing pulled him down with a sharp paw.

"They don't need to know tonight, do they?" she whispered. "I mean, can't we let them sleep?"

"They have the right to know, but, if you really want to wait, you better find a good hiding spot." He replied, keeping his voice low. "If Demeter sees you, the whole Junkyard will be awake anyway." He began to walk away. "Goodnight."

"Wait." Jing said. She sighed. "I guess it is best they knew now."

Munkustrap smiled. "Why don't you say hello to your father first. He's over by the bike tire."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Munkustrap." She walked off to find Alonzo.

Munkustrap watched her as she disappeared around the corner. "Goodnight....kitten." He walked off to the tire and leaped up next to his sleeping mate. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you..." Demeter yawned. "I thought you were someone else."

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait 'til it shows up. Alonzo's bringing it." He smiled and crawled up next to her.

"What is it?" She asked. Munkustrap just shook his head. "Oh, come on. You know how I hate not knowing!"

"Just wait."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Jing carefully tiptoed up to where Alonzo was fast asleep. He was the same than ever. Maybe a little shaggier than usual, but it had been three years. She was just about to touch him, when he spoke.

"What are you doing?" he said, not turning to face her. She stopped in her tracks.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"_Dad....._" his tone was confused. He rolled over, his eyes opening wide with shock. "Jing?!"

She nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. He hugged his daughter. "Oh, my kitten!" he held her in front of him, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "How you've grown!"

"Shh!" Jing placed a finger to her lips. "I want mom to see me before you wake the whole Junkyard!"

Alonzo just smiled and embraced his daughter once more. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood there like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, they broke apart and walked quietly to the tire. Alonzo leapt up first and pull Jing up next to him. Demeter had apparently fallen asleep again, because Munkustrap had to shake her awake. She batted at him furiously, until he pulled her to a sitting position. He covered her eyes with his paws and whispered to her, "Don't scream. It's just a little something I picked up for you...."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Mistoffelees opened his eyes. The light was dim, but the tom could make out a prison cell. _His_ prison cell. He began to stand, but his knees buckled beneath him. He fell to the ground, inhaling dirt as he did. He coughed and pushed himself to his feet. He took a look to his surroundings. A small dish sat next to the bars, a rotting stench of old tuna coming from it. Taking a few cautious steps, he approached the bars of the cell. A small queen leaned on the opposite wall, a sneer on her face. Her golden coat was matted with grime.

"Finally woke up, eh?" she laughed. "You've been quite the gossip around here. A Jellicle. And a magical one at that." She began to file her claws.

"Why am I here?" Mistoffelees asked, placing his paws through the bars.

"No one knows really, cat." She replied. "And if I did, why would I tell you? I mean, there's nothing in it for me. You can ask around, but I doubt you'll get much information."

Misto stood silent for a minute. Finally he asked, "What's your name?"

This took the kitten back a little. She stared at the black tom before answering. "I never knew my real name. Macavity just calls me Kilia. I'm not sure what it means, but it does have a nice ring to it....I guess." She didn't sound as confident anymore. She came back to her senses. "What's it to you anyway?"

"No reason. I just thought you could use a friend." Misto walked to the back of his cell and sat down.

"I have no friends. And I don't need them." She hissed, her voice cracking.

"That's right." A cruel voice replied. Macavity stepped out of the shadows. Immediately, Kilia began to quiver. "Because friends bring you down."

"Y-y-yes, s-sir." She stuttered. "F-friends bring e-everyone down-n, sir."

"Shut up." He hissed. "And don't talk to the prisoners!" He backhanded her, sending her to the ground. She held her bleeding cheek and scampered down the corridor and out of sight. A satisfying smile crept across Macavity's face. He proceeded up the stairs, scowling at Mistoffelees as he passed.

Slouching into the corner, Mistoffelees whispered to himself, "I must get out of here......"

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

This one was really long! Sorry that it took a while to get up, but my computer wouldn't let me on the internet, so I had to post it up at school.


	10. Chapter 10

Demeter's cry of joy was heard throughout the junkyard. Everyone came rushing to her, nearly falling over with the sight. The Rum Tum Tugger, himself, fainted. The kittens (now older) gasped and went to his side. Everyone came up to Jing and hugged her, cried and stepped back, looking on in tears.

Jing watched as the crowd parted and Old Deuteronomy walked up to the young queen. He said nothing, but took her in a huge embrace. Releasing her, he turned to a confused group of kittens.

"This, kittens, is the lost one, Jing." His low voice boomed. "Three years ago she was taken by our feared enemy Macavity. Day and night we searched with no prevail. But now, she has been found and returned to us by our very own Munkustrap." The crowd cheered. "We must, as always, take great caution. No doubt Macavity will be searching for her. Keep on your guard."

He stepped down and walked back through the crowd, disappearing back into the night. The cats said their farewells to Jing and went to sleep. The small group of kittens walked up to Jing and introduced themselves and who their parents were.

Coffee (Mungo/Rumple), Ponukka, Lilypad and Jellydrop (Pouncival/Etcetera), Bezzil (Tantomile/Coricopat). Last came Gummibean. She slowly approached Jing and sat in front of her.

She held out her paw to Jing. "I'm Gummibean. My mom's Victoria and my dad......" She took a deep breath and finished. "....my dad is Mistoffelees."

Jing's heart sank. Mistoffelees had taken a new mate. Nonetheless, she smiled to the kitten. "Pleased to meet you. Where is your father anyway?" She asked, not seeing the magical cat anywhere.

Gummibean shrugged. "He disappears like this all the time, but never this long." She began to grow worried. Misto was always here in time for dinner. Gummibean hurried from the tire, yelling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I must find my dad!"

Jing didn't hesitate. She jumped after the kitten. Just as they reached the pipe, Munkustrap stepped in their way. "No one is to leave. Not tonight. I'll send a few toms out in the morning."

Jing shoved him out of the way. "I must find him, Munkustrap. I will not leave a friend behind." She darted through the pipe. Gummibean made to follow, but Munkustrap grabbed her shoulders.

"Gummibean, stay with your mother. We'll find your father." Victoria grabbed her daughter and hurried to the oven. Munkustrap turned to the pipe. "Jing?! Jing!" he called. Receiving no reply, he sprinted after her.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Sunlight streamed into Mistoffelees cell. He squinted his eyes open and stretched. He had slept terribly. Letting out a yawn, he approached the bars. Kilia sat next to Misto's cage, deep in slumber. Reaching through the bars, Misto tapped her. She woke with a start.

"Oh, dear....how long have I been asleep?" she asked, not thinking of whom she was talking to.

"Almost an hour. No one came down, though." Misto rested against the bars.

"That's good. If I had been caught, who knows what would have happened to me." Finally, she caught on that she was talking to Mistoffelees. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He replied. "I promise."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

It took Munkustrap a while to catch up with Jing. It seemed she knew exactly where she was going. Munkustrap kept calling after her until she finally stopped for him. He paused a little ways from her. She seemed to be talking into the shadows. Finally, he saw who she was talking to. A small red and white tabby looked on from the darkness. Seeing him, the kitten hissed and scampered off. Jing turned swiftly and darted down the street, stopping at a row of alleys. Munkustrap came to her side, panting.

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make me go back." She looked around, trying to figure which alley it was. It was so different in the daylight.

"I didn't think there would be." He replied, ignoring the question_ Who was that cat? _throbbing in the back of his mind. "But, if we do come upon Macavity, let me handle it. Okay?"

She didn't answer. Taking off at a sprint, she went down the darkest alley, Munkustrap following close behind. Stopping, they came to a brick wall. Munkustrap looked for a way through, but he found none.

"Now what?" he asked, looking back to Jing. "There's no way through."

"Who said we're going through?" She replied, turning to him.

Without warning, Jing let out a war cry and tackled the silver tabby. They fought, clawing each other with great speed. Munkustrap finally threw her off and stood back, breathless.

"What are you doing?" He didn't get the answer he wanted. His world went dark as Jing pitched him a severe blow to the head. He collapsed in a heap, Jing standing over him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend," A tear fell from her eye. "But, it was the only way I could free Mistoffelees....."

"Bravo." Macavity clapped his paws as he came out of the shadows. "I didn't think you could do it, but I guess I made a mistake."

"I did what I needed to do. Now, give me what I came for." The hair on Jing's neck began to tingle.

"Don't be hasty, Jing." He circled behind her. "You'll get your precious mate back soon enough."

Her anger was beginning to rise. "I'm in no mood for games, Macavity."

"This is no game." He whispered in her ear. "It's war." With a quick swipe of his paw, Jing fell next to Munkustrap, unconscious. "And in war, I always win."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	11. Chapter 11

Night had fallen when Coffee and the other kittens had finally snuck out. They were all determined to find Mistoffelees and now Munkustrap and Jing. The group split three ways, going to different parts of town. Ponukka, Jellydrop and Lilypad took the neighborhood area, Bezzil took the city area, and Coffee and Gummibean went to the abandon area. They agreed to meet back at the fish market at midnight. That gave them two hours.

Ponukka, being the only guy in the neighborhood group, led the way, his fluffy white tail swishing behind him. Jellydrop and Lilypad followed closely behind, sniggering at the way Ponukka held himself. The three darted off down the street and out of sight.

Bezzil, being the only magical kitten, went by himself to the city. He didn't stand tall, but scurried low towards the lights and loudness of the city streets. His sleek brown and black fur hid him well as he slipped into the shadows and out of sight.

Coffee and Gummibean, being the ones who put this together, headed south to the darkest part of town. This was the area Macavity was most likely to be in. The pair ducked down low and hurried through an alleyway and out of sight.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Munkustrap woke with a splitting headache. He rubbed his temples and opened his eyes. Just as expected, he was in a cell. It was fuzzy, but he could remember coming down the alley, fighting Jing, and then being knocked out. Running a paw over his forehead, he stood and walked to the bars of the cell. Across from him in another cell, lay Jing. Her back was to him and he saw a gash mark on her neck. _Macavity_, he thought. He looked to the next cell. His eyes grew wide with what he saw.

Mistoffelees lay near the bars, his face covered in cold sweat. He was shaking all over and every once in a while he'd twitch. Taking risky matters with the guard being there, Munkustrap called to the tom.

"Mistoffelees...." No answer. "Mistoffelees....."

The black cat opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times, and then sat up. He looked to the silver cat. "Munkustrap? No surprise here. I saw them bring you and Jing in last night. She still out cold?"

"Yeah. How'd you get caught in here?" Munkustrap asked.

"Ambushed. Macavity and his henchman, Kaine. No biggy, though. Made a new friend with the guard there. Her name's Kilia. She said she'd help get me out. She probably could get you out, too." Mistoffelees sighed. "She wants to find her family, if they're even alive. She told me so herself."

"And you believed her?"

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" he walked to the small pile of rags in his cell and laid down. "She's telling the truth. I can sense it. Now can I get back to sleep?"

"What happened to you, Mistoffelees?" The silver tabby asked. "You just don't seem to care whether you get out or not."

"I do care, Munku." He yawned. "I've just given up on showing it. They torture you when they see it. Torment you with words and lies. Now, let me sleep. I haven't been able to for a while."

"Okay." Munkustrap went back to the corner and laid down. "Fine."

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Ponukka whistled as he walked down the street with his head held high and his tail swishy to the beat behind him. Jellydrop followed, whispering quietly to Lilypad.

"Do you really think Macavity got Gummi's dad? I mean, it could all be a lie and they just wanted to make us get lost while we 'search' for them." Jelly said, keeping her voice low.

"I don't know, Jelly." Lily replied as they turned the corner. "I trust Gummi. I'm not so sure about Coffee, but if he believes her, then so can I."

"What are you two talking about?" Ponukka said, practically shouting.

They all fell silent as the peaceful sounds of the neighborhood died down. An eerie silence drifted into the street.

_Hahahahahaha, Mwhahahahahahaha!_

Like an ear-shattering cry, Macavity's laughter rang throughout the town. The three huddle close, keeping their eyes peeled for the fiendish feline. His laughter echoed once more and the kittens saw what their families have feared for many years.

The orange and red tom stepped out from a trashcan about two houses away from where they stood. He smiled, his fangs glittering in the moonlight. No one could save them now. All the Jellicles were too far away. The kittens pressed themselves close together, letting their screams echo into the night.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢


	12. Chapter 12

Bezzil's ears pricked as he slithered into the city. He could have sworn that he had heard Ponukka and the others, but he could be wrong. He continued on, still suspicious of the shadows that lurked behind him. He took cautious steps, his paws hitting softly upon the pavement.

"Why hello, kitten." Macavity stepped out from the next alley, Kaine dragging the unconscious kittens behind him.

Bezzil looked carefully at them, noticing that Coffee and Gummibean weren't there. _They must still be looking for the fiend that stands right before me_, he thought, taking a step back.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bezzil said; his voice hard as stone.

Macavity chuckled at this. "You aren't, aren't you? Then, why do you cower before me? I'm not looking for your fear....Bezzil, is it?" He walked towards the crouching kitten, circling behind him. Bezzil turned with him, keeping both eyes on his every move. "I'll make a deal with you, Bezzil. I'll release your friends, and you come with me."

"I'd rather take my chances with death, than work for you." The dark kitten hissed.

"So, you'd rather put your friends lives in danger as well, than just your own? Tsk Tsk. Very selfish." Macavity turned his red eyes to Bezzil. "So be it."

The red cat readied his claws to strike his friends, when Bezzil spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Alright."

"Pardon?" Macavity said with an evil glint in his eye. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'll come. Just....just let them alone." The black and brown kit replied, raising his voice ever so slightly.

Macavity nodded to Kaine and the brown cat left the unconscious kittens by a trashcan. Bezzil followed obediently behind Macavity, head hung in shame, Kaine staying close behind as they headed into the shadows.

ï¢ï ï¢ï ï¢

Coffee led the way through the dark alleys, keeping a close watch on Gummibean to make sure that she was still there. You could never be too careful when wandering into Macavity's territory. Gummibean trembled behind him.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore." She squeaked, staying close to the orange and brown calico.

Coffee stopped, turning to her. "We can't give up now. Your father needs rescuing and I'm guessing so does Munkustrap and Jing."

"I guess we can't. What kind of Jellicles would we be then?" she stooped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Coffee faced her.

"Shh! Listen!"

"I don't hear anything....Are you alright, Gummibean?" he approached her.

"That's just the thing. There is nothing to hear. It—It just went silent." She began to shiver. "Do you think Macavity's near?"

"Very good presumption, kitten." A cruel voice came from behind them. Macavity stepped out from the shadows. Kaine appeared on their other side, blocking the way.

"I can only assume you've come for the Jellicles?" Macavity smiled. "Well, you won't find them here. They're dead."

"You're lying, Macavity." Coffee said, looking the fiend in the eyes. Macavity laughed.

"And how would a kitten like you know if I'm lying or not?" the thieves started to circle the kittens.

"I was taught."

Macavity stopped. "By whom exactly? None of my henchcats ever talk to any Jellicle, especially one so small."

"He's known as one of the knock-about-clowns, or a notorious cat....recognize the phrase?" it was Coffee's turn to circle the cat.

"You're Mungojerrie's brat." The cat chuckled. "Yes...he taught you well, but do you know who taught him?"

"I know perfectly well of his past, Macavity." Coffee hissed.

"Then you should know that Mungojerrie wasn't your mother's first love." Coffee stopped. "Oh, yes. I know all about your mother. Before your father came into her life, she stood by my side."

"It's not true. I won't believe it!" Coffee shouted backing into the shadows. Finally, he turned on heel and sprinted off into the night. Macavity looked after him and nodded his head to Kaine. The brown cat took off after the kitten.

He turned to Gummibean. She quivered below his shadow. "There's no need to fear me, kitten. I won't harm you if you do everything I say." She didn't say anything, just nodded shakily. "Good. Come along." He put a paw on her shoulders and led her to his hideaway.

A small brown and black tabby watched above as the two stalked off into the darkness. Jumping down, Bezzil followed behind his new master. A plan for escape was forming in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the late update. I've been sooo busy with school, my other stories, homework, school, chores……etc. Well, here's the latest chapter of _A Cats Story._

Jing woke with a pounding headache. The sun shone brightly through the barred window of the cell, bringing warmth to those in its path. Jing looked to the neighboring cells, seeing who was there. Munkustrap sat in the corner of his cell, sort of in a daze, looking at no one in particular. Mistoffelees occupied the cell next to hers. He was curled tightly at the bars of the cell, fast-asleep.

"You're up early. Usually you don't wake up at all."

"Kilia." Jing hissed. "How long have I been here?"

"Few days. So," She smiled. "Jing, Macavity's favorite, is now in a cell at her old master's lair. Oh, this is sweet. How does it feel to be at the bottom, Jing?" she remarked.

"I swear, Kilia, if I get out—"

"You'll what? Come back and give me the unimaginable pain I've deserved ever since I came to this place?" she laughed. "I don't think you'll live long enough for that."

"Oh, Kilia, don't think that." A voice whispered behind her. Kaine stepped from the shadows, a scowl on his face as he looked down to the young queen. "Macavity wants to see you, kitten." He hissed to Jing, unlocking her cell door.

Jing followed the brown tabby, smiling to Kilia as they passed. _'Just you wait.'_ She mouthed to the kit. They left her standing there, a look of utmost revulsion on her face.

Coffee sat huddled behind a dumpster, whispering to himself. "It's not true. It's _not_ true." He shivered against the breeze. "Mum would ne'er do that to dad. She would have told 'im." He coughed. "I've got to find Gummibean." He took off down the streets, a sense of determination about him.

Gummibean sat next to Macavity, rubbing her paws nervously. She bit her lip and looked away when the red cat turned to her. He noticed her anxiety. Clearing his throat, he looked back to the door. There was a muffled knock and Kaine stepped in, Jing behind him.

Gummibean smiled at Jing when she saw her, her hopes rising. Jing returned the smile as she sat in front of the fiendish cat but her smile immediately turned into a scowl when she looked to Macavity. He returned it, with no sudden actions, or words. He just cleared his throat once more and began.

"Why do you torment me, kitten?" he asked the young queen. "I've given you hospitality; I haven't harmed one hair on your head—" Jing scoffed "—unless you've given me reason to."

"What's your point, Macavity?" Jing hissed.

"The point is, kitten, I want you by my side." He took her paw into his.

She jerked it away. "Never." She backed towards the door. "You took me away from my home, you kidnapped my best friend, tricked me into hurting Munkustrap……The thing is, _Mac_, you've destroyed my life, and yet, you still ask me to stand by you?" She looked to Kaine, who was closing in on her. "Read my lips; I'd-rather-burn-in-hell."

She lunged herself at Kaine, sending him into the wall. Darting around Macavity, she grabbed Gummibean and jumped through the window, shattering the glass. She had forgotten the fire escape. Her paws stung with the sudden pain they received with her landing. Kaine broke through the next window, landing in front of her.

Macavity landed behind her. "You won't escape this time, kitten." His claws sliced through the air, tearing the flesh on her back. Jing cried out in pain, lashing out at the tom. He took the blow full across the face. He staggered, putting a paw to his cheek. Blood was visible within his fur.

Jing looked to the kitten she held. She wouldn't risk Gummibean's life. Taking dangerous matters, Jing tossed the kitten over the railing. Gummibean screamed with the fall, landing in a pile of garbage. Jing looked to see if the kitten was okay. Gummibean crawled out from the dumpster, shaking off the trash that clung to her fur. She looked up to Jing, and then took off down the alley.

Jing gasped as Macavity sunk his claws into her leg, pulling her back into the room. She hit the wood with a soft thud, hissing with the pain it brought. Macavity chuckled at her. Jing started to stand, but Macavity pulled her leg, making her fall back to the floor. Jing struck his already torn cheek. He released her, grabbing the wound. She struggled to a sitting position, keeping her eyes on the tom.

He looked down to the fresh blood that covered his paw. Snarling, he backhanded Jing, sending her sliding across the floor. She tried to crawl away, but the red tom stepped over her, grabbed her shoulder and dragged her from the room and down the hall. He knew that he could not break her will. Her pain showed no sign of weakening. He would just have to finish off her companions while she watched. He knew the horrifying look she would bear too well. He had seen it before, many times upon the faces of his family……


	14. Chapter 14

Bezzil crept slowly through the shattered window. Looking around, he saw a trail of blood that went out into the hall. Peering out the door, he followed the trail, hoping he might find Macavity dead and not Jing.

Bezzil quietly slid out of the room, following the red-stained trail. His heart leapt when he saw Jing, and still breathing, but it sunk when Macavity was seen, still well with the minor exceptions of newly formed cuts and scrapes. Bezzil watched carefully from the shadows as Macavity opened the door to Munkustrap's cell. The grey tabby did nothing to fight as he was dragged out and thrown into the wall. Jing cried out.

"Stop it!" she lunged herself at the fiendish tom. He flung her aside like a rag doll, advancing to do more damage.

"Jing?" Munkustrap whispered, getting to his feet. He saw the small black and white queen struggling to her feet, Macavity moving in for the kill. He took no time making his way to the pair, slicing with great strength at the red cat. His claws made a connection with the fiend's back.

Macavity roared, sending out his own attack. He struck Munkustrap with such force that he was flung into the bars of Mistoffelees's cell. Misto bent down, trying to rouse the unconscious tom.

Macavity laughed. "I gave you a chance, kitten." He took Jing by the throat. "But, you refused. And now, your time is up."

Jing struggled to free herself of Macavity's grip, without success. Bezzil looked on in terror. _'She's losing air fast. I must do something.' _

Bezzil darted from the shadows and leapt onto Macavity, tackling him down in surprise. Jing fell to the floor, blood beginning to pool around her. Mistoffelees, have giving up on waking Munkustrap, carefully picked the lock to his cell. It clicked open. He ran to Jing's side, holding her in his arms.

She looked up to the tom and smiled. "Mistoffelees?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm here. Everything will be okay." He returned her smile. He carried her over to Munkustrap. "Stay here and keep him warm. I've got to help Bezzil."

The tiny cat was doing a great job fighting Macavity, but he could not bring him down. With a flick of his head and a strong backhand, Macavity sent the young kitten scooting down the hall. Mistoffelees circled Macavity. The cat laughed.

"You think you can bring me down, when your _family_ could not?" he watched the mystical cat with cautious eyes.

Mistoffelees said nothing. Taking careful planning and quick pace, he darted around Macavity, making him have to swing around. Perfect. He was taking the bait. Misto did the same move several times, finally striking. His claws connected with Macavity's head, sending him into the stone wall. Misto didn't hesitate to send out another blow. He clutched Macavity's throat, digging his claws into the flesh.

"Going to kill me....." he breathed. ".........._cousin?"_

"You deserve it more than anything else, but no." Misto relaxed his grip and backed away. "That's not my decision." He walked back to Jing and Munkustrap, who was still unconscious. "Let's go."

Macavity did nothing as they left. He watched until they disappeared into the shadows. "I may not have won you now, kitten, but I swear on heaven and hell, I will have you by my side."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees and Jing entered the junkyard, carrying Munkustrap. They carefully carried him to Jennyanydots's box for repair. She gasped and freaked out when she saw them all alive. She had them set him down over by where Gummibean, Ponukka, Lilypad and Jellydrop slept.

Ushering them out, they made their way to the old car. Jing carefully squeezed through the small opening that was there. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were gone, but Coffee was lying fast asleep within the tangle of rags. Smiling, Jing made her way back out.

"He's fine." Jing whispered to Misto as they headed over to the old oven, where Victoria slept.

Mistoffelees crawled in first, prodding his mate with a gentle paw. She woke with a start, screeching with joy when she saw him unharmed, for the most part. After their cuddlefest, she saw Jing. She slowly approached the queen.

They embraced, tears streaming down their cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Victoria." Jing sobbed. They turned to Mistoffelees. He joined their hug, crying with joy that the war was over. The three crawled into the oven, snuggling together within the covers.

A small black and brown kitten watched above the junkyard, smiling at the sight. "A special sight. The last one I'll ever see here." And with those words, he disappeared into night.

_That night, the Jellicles slept soundly, knowing that they would remain unharmed and out of danger, and Macavity would never terrorize within their lives again. Jing's story of how she was captured, escaped, recaptured and then spent three agonizing years under pain will be told for many generations to come. The tale of A Cats Story....._

_But, what of the young kitten, Bezzil? He left the junkyard in search of adventure and to explore the world. What will happen to him? You will just have to read his story: **An Adventure in Europe**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This great adventure has finally come to an end. But, don't fret, I'll be starting a story about Bezzil's adventure and how he survives a new enemy in unfamiliar territory.


End file.
